After
by Alta Sky
Summary: Mereka bertiga, hamparan pantai, dan suasana hangat setelah melangkah di garis depan pertempuran. /Canon, Friendship, Slight Harry-Ginny, RNR?/


Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Warn! EYD kacau, Typo(s), OOC (maybe), dan lain-lain.

Genre : Friendship

Character : Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasly

"After" – Andrea Sky

.

.

.

* * *

Tongkat itu menari di udara, warnanya secerah pohon kayu yang amat rimbun. Tiga buah permen melompat keluar dari udara kosong, jatuh di atas butir-butir pasir krem. Harry duduk menyilang di atas pasir, memungutnya, dan memberikan dua sisanya pada Hermione dan Ron yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Permen," gumam Hermione, membiarkan sudut bibirnya tertendang ke atas, "baiklah–diterima. Cukup baik untuk mengisi waktu yang seharusnya _tea time_ , _right_?"

"Bisa kau buat lebih banyak, Harry?"

Harry terkikik. "Tidak, Ron," katanya, menepuk-nepuk kawan bodoh yang ia sayangi itu, "nanti kau tak bisa makan malam karena terlalu banyak permen."

Hermione membuka bungkus permen, mengambil isinya yang bulat, dan meremas bungkus permen di telapak tangannya.

Irisnya teh pekat, terdampar dalam pemandangan mentari senja yang menghilang perlahan, seolah tertelan dalam samudra biru di hadapannya.

Ada warna yang teraduk di angkasa. Ada warna jingga di bawah, ke atas sedikit, hijau–lalu bergradasi jadi biru kelabu.

Ketiganya terperangkap dalam bisu, keheningan membuyarkan obrolan tadi–tapi, terserahlah. Harry suka dengan suasana tenang seperti ini.

Lalu yang membuka suara kemudian malah Harry sendiri, " _Won't be the same again_ … _isn't_?" aksen british kental terdengar saat kalimat itu terlontar, mendapat respon anggukan ringan dari gadis berhelai kastanya.

" _Yeah_ ," sahut Ron. "Tidak akan sama–itu hal terbaik, seharusnya, 'kan?"

" _Well_ –tentu saja. Karena, pada akhirnya, Voldemort mati dan tak menyusahkan lagi."

"Hm-mnn, aku setuju."

Hermione menoleh pada Ron. Ukiran tipis itu masih ada, sebelum gadis itu merentangkan lengannya, mengaitkannya pada bahu kawan-kawannya. Menghela napas pendek, tersenyum, dan berujar pelan sebagai penutup kegiatan memandang matahari senja, "Ayo kita ke dalam. Makan malam sudah siap, seharusnya–oh, aroma daging bakar. Ayolah, _guys_ , aku lapar."

"Seingatku Ron yang suka malahap isi meja. Apa kau tertular, Hermione– _ouch_."

Hermione rasa butuh pukulan ringan di atas kepala Harry, maka ia melakukannya. Cengiran dipamerkan. " _Kidding_."

"Hermione benar. Ayo masuk, aku lapar." Ron menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

" _Guys_ ," panggil Hermione sebelum mereka bangkit dari duduk, " _I really_ … _really love 'ya_."

" _Same here_ , Hermione–oh, _c'mon_. Jangan terlalu berlebihan, mari masuk saja, serius. Sebelum kau berubah menjadi lebih _sentimental_ – _ouch_."

"Mungkin ia sedang _red day_ – _ouch_!"

Hermione mengangkat sebelah alis, "Katakan lagi, Ron, Harry."

Ron menggeleng.

" _Nope_ –"

" _Harry_!" Ginny berteriak, membuat pemuda itu menoleh ke belakang, mendapati gadis berhelai pirang stroberi tersenyum pada mereka, "makan malam siap!"

Hermione menganggukkan kepala, " _We'll be there_ , Ginny! Nah, ayo."

Mereka beranjak dari tempatnya. Harry merangkul Ginny begitu mereka masuk ke dalam rumah sederhana tersebut, yang hangat isinya meski tak seberapa bagusnya.

"Aku senang sekali sekarang," kata Ginny, menoleh pada Harry, melihat iris hijau pucat itu dengan lembut.

"Senang," ulang Harry, "tentu saja." –Ada kecupan ringan dihadiahkan pada sang gadis.

Mrs. Weasly menepuk tangannya bahagia, "Mari makan, semuanya! Oh, oh, Harry, Ginny, ayo duduk!"

Mr. Weasly tersenyum cerah, tidak ada yang tidak bahagia. Mengusap bekas luka di dahi, Harry mengambil tempat di sebelah Ginny.

Sementara Mrs. Weasly berbincang riuh dan senang pada yang lain, Harry hanya melihat mereka. Ia belum terseret dalam obrolan, tapi, lihat saja. Sebentar lagi ia pasti akan.

"Nah," bisik Harry, "selamat makan."

.

.

.

END

* * *

 _Author's Note_ : Kisah acak untuk melampiaskan kesenangan mendadak pada cerita Harry Potter. Makasih sudah mampir dan baca ^^


End file.
